The Journey 6  Endings
by VirKatJol
Summary: Richard treats Kahlan like a fairy tale princess.


Title: The Journey: Endings

Author: virkatjol

Rating: PG-13

summary: Richard treats Kahlan like a fairy tale princess. Written for my kissbingo square Type: Sleeping Beauty

Disclaimer: I don't own them or Sleeping Beauty. I'd be cooler and richer if I did.

A/N: My BETA is napping. Also Backed up. also I LOVE HER LIKE CAKE. pickgems is the BESTEST

DEDICATION: Imma do a few more Twitter peeps. Confessed4Life, BeckyJanel, Zlotsninja and MCC2040. YO HAI. ENJOY BB'S! ALSO THIS IS FOR EVERYONE WHO'S EVER COMMENTED ON MY FIC. I LOVE YOU ALL! LIKE I LOVE CANDY. THIS IS A LOT OF LOVE JSYK.

vahallalilly heart you x many things. you should change your user name to valhallalala though. ;)

**Endings**

The coronation was a breeze. After the hectic journey from Aydindril to D'Hara, he'd have been surprised if anything phased him. The people had been joyful and seemed to be eager to follow the new, less tyrannical, ruling family.

Family.

It wasn't just the two of them now. There were three. Their daughter, Ayla, was now a week and a half old and he still couldn't believe that she was real. She was currently sleeping and he could see her in her bassinet next to their bed. Her little lips were making suckling motions as she dreamed about eating. She didn't know much else at this point in her life. Her eyelids fluttered in her deep sleep. She'd been up just an hour ago for an early meal before returning to her favorite pastime.

His wife was next to him doing her best impression of their daughter. She was out, a slave to her dreams. Her black curls spread across her stark white pillow as it cradled her head and neck. The features of her face were so relaxed and she looked years younger. The hardships of their time on the road melted away when she slept now. Her chest rose and fell with the steady rhythm of her breath and her hands were together on her stomach.

He was reminded of a tale his father used to tell him. One of a brave prince who fought though the world's evil to rescue a woman. A mere girl, truly, who had been spelled to sleep for many years. Only the kiss of her true love could wake her from the prison of her dreams. He always hoped that she didn't have nightmares while trapped in the world of sleep. As a young boy, he'd had many bad dreams after his mother had passed and he was always relieved to wake up from them. He hadn't wanted the poor girl to not be able to escape.

His father had always comforted him; he reassured him that Sleeping Beauty had only good, happy thoughts in her head.

He wondered if his kiss would be enough to awaken Kahlan. Would her mind push through the haze of sleep when his lips touched hers? True love's kiss. He hated to rouse her when she looked so peaceful, but now he couldn't shake the need to place his lips against hers. He wanted to feel her respond to his mouth, to feel the sensation of her drifting from her dreams in to reality.

The longer he looked, the more he wanted to wake her. His lips ached with the desire to caress hers. His body filled with wanting, hands twitching to touch her, arms begging to hold her, and his mouth watered thinking about tasting her. Their bodies couldn't connect completely for a while longer, but their lips could join and their palms could touch. He could pepper her skin with kisses and hold her tightly to him. The swell of desire radiated down his spine and settled in the pit of his stomach.

He couldn't handle sitting next to her. He rolled slowly to his knees, crawling over to her. He straddled her body, lining them up, carefully poised over her but no part of him connected with her. He held his breath as he slowly lowered his head to hers. He didn't want the heat of the air to wake her as he exhaled.

Hovering, for mere seconds, his lips millimeters above hers before he lowered them and made contact. He couldn't hold back the moan as he kissed her. Her mouth was warm and soft, so inviting. He played over her lips and could feel her begin to stir. His tongue flicked out to tease her bottom lip and he sucked it into his mouth.

His hands slid up into her hair and his torso pressed into her, settling some of his weight against her. His naked chest slid along the heated silk that covered her. He could feel her nipples hardening through her nightgown and he rubbed his chest against her. Her mouth opened then and he dipped his tongue inside. His eyes opened and saw her looking back at him. He'd done it.

"Morning, sleeping beauty." He spoke the words against her mouth before kissing her again. She wasn't nearly awake enough, but his mouth wanted her to respond. He wasn't expecting her to flip them over.

"I'm not awake yet, better keep kissing me." She settled on top of him, her hips cradled between his legs. He'd been easy to turn over. She'd caught him off guard.

Her mouth found his again swiftly and her hair fell around them shielding their faces from the world as their tongues dueled and their lips made love. Her hands gripped his ears and held him to her mouth. She could feel him, how aroused he was, and she knew it couldn't lead to completion, not the way he wanted it.

She kissed him softly a few more times before pulling away.

"Are you sure we can't get one of the wizards to heal you?"

"I don't trust them, only Zedd and he's back in Aydindril." Kahlan removed herself from his body and settled next to him, her head on his chest. She could hear the speedy pitter-patter of his heart beneath her ear. "Plus it's good for us to wait. Remember how good it was, the first time?"

"I remember how quick it was. But it was very… intense." His hand stroked her bare arm as he tried to reign in his body. He was throbbing from their activities. She'd offered to take care of his needs, but he'd refused. He wanted them to be together completely. He'd wait with her.

She hummed her enjoyment of the memory. Her first time had been wonderful. He was perfect, but he was right, it was short. She liked when his need for her was so great that he couldn't hold back long. She wanted the forced abstinence to get that emotion again. It was worth it.

"How long before the smallest sleeping beauty graces the waking world?"

"I could kiss her awake as well…"

"No, let her sleep." Kahlan tipped her chin up and looked at him. "I'll pretend I'm asleep and you can kiss me again instead."

Richard smiled as she closed her eyes and scooted her head even with hers. It was a bad idea, but such a good one all at the same time. His lips found hers and he brought his true love out of her endless sleep over and over until the little cries of their daughter interrupted their game.

The End


End file.
